Destiny's Reflection
by gloryKAT
Summary: When Shard finds herself in the Don't Starve reality, she must find a way to adapt to the strange place's ever-changing worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am finally going to try writing a story about Don't Starve, and I really do hope it turns out well. Shard's true name isn't truly revealed in this chapter, but I promise you that it will be in this story! I have two OCs already submitted (thanks to Ellebelly and Blewcheese ^^) and am really looking forward to writing this story. I hope that you will enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it. Apologies for the rather short first chapter. I originally wrote this on mobile, and so it appeared longer. So without further ado, here is the first chapter!**

CHAPTER ONE

Trapped

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."

She glanced quickly around the room, taking it in for what seemed to be the thousandth time. The same peeling drywall. The same ripped and tattered chair. The same dusty lamp and old desk, and the same old creaking floorboards. She sighed.

Not too long ago, she wouldn't ever have thought about an old, run-down place like this. Back when she lived in luxury, with the fancy kitchens and sparkling bedrooms. Now, however, that all seemed like a dream. She'd fallen from grace, into the land of poverty and woe. She had refused to follow orders at her job one day; the ridiculous commands of her boss suddenly causing her to follow her instincts and say no.

She'd gotten in trouble, and now, as she sat down, she pondered upon what had happened.

She was retreating into her former shy shell which she had worked so hard to overcome. She rested her head upon her hands.

"Say pal," echoed a mischievous yet eerie voice from nowhere. "You don't look so good."

She sprang to life, whipping around to the corner of the room where she had heard the voice. "Show yourself!" She shouted.

"I can give you everything back... I can bestow upon you special powers; special powers that no one else could ever dream of attaining." She thought upon this offer for a moment. Her instincts told her yes, but a small voice from her head told her no.

"Yes," she blurted out, without a second reconsideration.

"Good." the voice laughed.

From the corner, she saw the radio move. Then... there came shadows from the floor. She whirled and whipped around to avail as they trapped her.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter isn't too short either. The first few chapters are going to be quite short until we get into the story and the action, but I hope that doesn't make anyone stop reading. I'm looking forward to getting this going!**

CHAPTER TWO

A New World

Birds chirped lightly and the jackalopes went on their ways as the awakening shape of the latest prisoner rose to it's feet. The newcomer glanced around silently.

She looked bewildered as she looked around. She backed up on four... paws? Four paws? She whirled around, her tail wagging. What was she? What was going on? Her tail continued to flap wildly like a sail in her anxiety. She stopped suddenly.

_I need a new name, now that I'm here..._

She thought back to the beautiful crystals down in the caves. The carved gemstones she used to see in the jewellery stores and the diamonds in the display boxes. She thought of the shards of crystal and gems.

_That's it! I'll call myself Shard._

The clanking of armour from the trees alerted her to another's presence and broke her train of thought. She backed up quickly against a tree not too far away from the edge of the clearing, which rapidly was set afire. The heat of the fire caused her to leap back into the center of the clearing, and suddenly, a man burst through the trees into the clearing, holding a broadsword. Shard hissed, watching the broadsword closely, flaring her wings.

_Wait... wings? Fire? FIRE WINGS? _

She ran around in short circles, leaping around wildly. Slowing down, she glanced over at the swordsman, who was looking at her like she was crazy. She lowered her head, embarrassed.

_Oops... _

The swordsman quickly left, and she fluttered her wings quietly. She flapped her wings uselessly, before jumping. She managed to get in the air, before landing. Once again, she tried, and landed again. After a couple more tries, she lifted off into the air, following after the swordsman. Shard spotted him, and caught up to him, making sure that her shadow was out of sight. She smiled as best as she could as a... hound.

_I guess that if I make some allies, then life here won't be so bad after all._

_I hope._

**So if you didn't know, this chapter introduces Blewcheese's character, Claudius. Soon, I'm going to introduce Ellebelly's character, Swania! You can also submit a character using a review if you're not on the Klei Entertainment forums.**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Race: **


End file.
